Sin recuerdos
by Hotday productions
Summary: Un joven no tiene recuerdos de quien es o quien fue. Saldrá en un viaje Pokemón para saber de su origen.
1. Chapter 1

El nacimiento de un monstruo

La alarma sonaba de forma estrepitosa.

Soldados corriendo en la sala de laboratorios para detener a una amenaza que estaba destruyendo todo.

Científicos corriendo lo que podían. Entre los que estaban ilesos por suerte, otros ayudando a otros heridos, los heridos corrían por su cuenta y otros que tenían lesiones a tal grado que les impedían por su cuenta.

Pero más adelante, la misma dirección que se dirigían los soldados, había tanto destrucción como gente muerta, desde científicos y otros soldados.

Estaban desde estampados por las paredes.

Hasta personas cortadas por la mitad que se arrastraron pero sufriendo el mismo destino que los demás.

\- ¡Sigan disparando a esa cosa! – grito uno de los soldados siguiendo disparando hacia el muro de fuego que estaban los soldados disparando sin cuartel, sin importar que los científicos estaban en el medio del fuego.

Y el otro lado estaba…

Eso

Una sombra humanoide era visible a través de la pared de fuego.

\- ¡Ahí está el objetivo! ¡Disparen! – el capitán les ordeno y todos disparando a la sombra humanoide.

Pero seguía igual como antes.

Salió de la pared, aun recibiendo las balas de los soldados, mientras avanzaban.

Todos, al mismo tiempo, se quedaron sin balas.

Un científico, ya no escuchando la balacera, salió del cuarto que estaba escondido, no sabiendo que justo al frente estaba…

Eso

El ser agarro al científico con una especie de agarre psíquico. Lo acerco ante él ante la mirada temerosa de todos los soldados.

Cuando el hombre, exclamando piedad, llego hasta su mano derecha que sujeto su cuello. Él levanto su mano desocupada y lo que ocurrió fue…

Espantoso.

Las piernas se retorcían de tal forma que parecieran hechas de goma. Los brazos se retorcieron a tal punto de que se salieron los huesos de sus codos.

Pero no termino.

El hombre, al borde de la muerte, sintió el mayor dolor que pudiera sentir después de lo que había hecho a sus extremidades.

Su pecho se abrió de dentro hacia afuera gracias a sus costillas, como si fuesen las puertas de un bar, para después arrancarlas y utilizarlas para aprisionar los pulmones que le impedían respirar sin sentir un dolor desastroso.

Después de eso…dejo de moverse.

-¡¿D-Disparen, D-Disparen a e – el ser se teles transporto hasta el capitán, arrancándole de un solo golpe en su cuello con su mano plano haciendo rodar la cabeza en el suelo.

Tal acción fue ver un cuchillo caliente cortando mantequilla.

\- ¡Corran! – varios soldados corrieron intentando alejarse del ser, intentando escapar de la zona de muerte…

Eso es la muerte.

El ser camino hacia donde los soldados, que le estaban disparándole desesperadamente, con toda tranquilidad.

Pero todos no podían hacer nada.

\- ¡L-La puerta está ce-cerrada! – uno de los tantos solados grito, golpeando la puerta mientras que otro utiliza un panel transparente para que se abriese.

\- ¡N-Nos bloquearon! – grito el hombre en el panel.

\- ¡V-Viene! – todos alzaron las armas ante el ser y comenzaron a disparar con todo lo que tenían.

Pero no se detenía.

No paraba…

Eso…

No…

Moría…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Detrás de la puerta, había un grupo de soldados, todos temblando ya que era de los pocos que pudieron salir de la zona muerta.

Tanto científicos como soldados, asustados, exclamaron que abriesen las puertas de las salidas para que pudiesen escapar, para escapar de…

Eso.

Un soldado, viendo la puerta de metal, era el único que se mostarba calmado. Estaba encima de un camión con un rifle especial.

Rifle anti-materia.

La puerta, como si nada, tuvo una abolladura de un tamaño muy familiar.

Era humana.

Una tras otra ocurría lo mismo.

Cada abolladura mostraba a los soldados que estaban atrapados detrás de esa puerta.

Horror.

Dolor.

Era lo que tenían esas caras, caras familiares para muchos de ellos.

Muertos.

En el centro de la puerta, la única que no tiene abolladura humana, se golpeó creando una gran abolladura.

Tirando la puerta.

Todos, hasta los soldados que no estaban dentro, temblaron ante lo que veía, ya que tal hazaña era imposible.

Nada ni nadie podía tumbar esa puerta, pero lo consiguió…

Eso avanzaba hacia la salida, viendo a todas las personas al frente de él.

\- ¡Muere, fenómeno! – grito el que tenía el rifle anti-materia. Tenía órdenes de capturarlo con vida, pero ya le importaba un carrizo ante esa misión que, como todos sabían…

Eso sería imposible capturarlo con vida.

Disparo su arma, tenía la suficiente potencia de fuego para penetrar cinco tanques y aun así seguir avanzando.

Ningún ser vivo podía salir con vida con está arma poderosa como única, solamente había una y él lo tenía.

Ni siquiera esos seres impotentes, aunque no los mataría, si podía dejarle un daño muy importante…

Eso no lo detuvo.

Él alzo su mano y detuvo la bala.

El que disparo miro aterrorizado lo que veía, ni siquiera esa cosa podía detener esa bala ni siquiera disminuir su poder…

Eso lo detuvo como si fuese una mera pelota de béisbol.

Con un movimiento de muñeca, la bala regreso donde había disparado, destruyendo el arma.

Y partiendo en dos a su dueño.

Todos las personas, viendo su única esperanza de vida, morir sin gracia, corrieron hacia cualquier salida de este ser…

Eso no le importaba…

Eso no dejaba un solo ser vivo humano a su paso…

Eso no lo podían detener…

Eso no paraba.

Camino hacia una luz potente, donde estaba la salida, dejando detrás de él un mar de cuerpos y sangre.

Él podía escuchar, un piso debajo de él voces, pero no eran humanas.

Alzo su vista y vio algo saliendo de una especie de pequeña ventana.

Él lo iba a seguir, pero varias explosiones lo hicieron girar, viendo como un muro de fuego de gran tamaño se aproximaba hacia él.

La auto-destrucción de la base entera.

El ser fue envuelto por el fuego y una gran explosión retumbo el suelo afuera de sus instalaciones.

Eso…

Murió.


	2. Noticia importante

¡Noticia que les interesaría! O quizás no.

¡Hola, soy Hotday Productions! O solo sólo Hotday para abreviar.

Estoy aquí para dar un comunicado que, quizás no sea muy importante…o quizás sí.

En todo caso, déjenme decirles que ¡llegamos a más de doscientos reviews (o comentarios para los no tan entendidos)!

Así que, para celebrar, voy a hacer esto. Un "Preguntas y respuestas" que me pueden preguntarme cualquier cosa, pero habrá ciertas reglas.

No habrá spoilers de algún fanfic, así que no responderé ninguna pregunta como "¿Aparecerá "X" o "Y" personaje?" o "¿Meterás algún spin off (ya sea película, comic o libro)?"

No responderé preguntas personales por ser…bueno, personales.

No responderé preguntas como "X" o "Y" personaje se conocen, averígüenlo en el fic, no por aquí perezosos. Pero en todo caso, si puedo responder de donde me dio la inspiración o como me llego la idea de, ya sea del personaje, clan, la actitud (pero sin llegar al spoiler) y parecidos.

Eso sería todo por el momento, y además será aquí donde responderé las preguntas.

El tiempo límite de cada sección de preguntas será de más o menos de un mes de diferencia. Más o menos. Pueden poner preguntas tanto de forma común o con un PM.

Eso sería todo.

Se despide Hotday, sayonara

(La sección de preguntas será "Pregunta con Hotday"…por sí acaso se pierden, jeje)


	3. Chapter 3

Camino hacia la Victoria. Parte 1

\- Mi cabeza – gruño de dolor un joven levantándose de la grama, sintiendo un dolor horrible en su cabeza, como si le hubiesen golpeado con un bate hasta el cansancio hacia su cabeza.

Era insoportable.

Levantándose del suelo masajeándose su cabeza para mitigar lo más posible el dolor, vio a su alrededor para ubicarse o por lo menos saber dónde estaba.

El problema era que no sabía dónde estaba.

Lo único familiar, lo que pudo ver, eran montañas a la lejanía, el mismo pasto que estaba besando, el cielo azul con sus respectivas nubes blancas moviéndose lentamente.

Pero no reconocía el lugar… _"¿Cómo llegue aquí?"_ se preguntó, su mente estaba completamente vació, es como si alguien le abriese su cabeza y sacasen todas las memorias que tenía.

" _¡John, vamos a jugar!"_ se agarró la cabeza por el gran dolor que apareció de repente, era tal que lo tumbo de rodillas y casi lo hacía gritar de dolor.

Era una voz femenina, como la de una niña que le hizo provocar ese dolor.

Después de que el dolor se aliviase un poco, se levantó y se cuestionó ¿acaso su nombre era John? _"Peor es nada…creo"_

Después de suspirar y comenzó a caminar hacia algún lado, esperando encontrar una zona familiar para indicarle donde estaba o por lo menos hallar una población para que le revisen la cabeza con un doctor o psiquiatra.

Pasaron unos minutos de caminata y pudo ver un camino de tierra que, viendo a su alrededor, era artificial que fue creada por la mano del hombre, además de pisadas de zapatos lo indicaban, aunque habían otras cosas como pisadas anormalmente grandes y hasta una especie de un rastro de una gran serpiente.

Siguió con la mirada para ver donde iba ese camino. Al principio solo vio el camino hasta que lo tapo un abultamiento de tierra, pero cuando alzo la mirada para ver si había algo más, como una especie de torre, vio algo que le pareció muy extraño.

Y por alguna razón, familiar.

Vio una estructura de piedra. No era una montaña con forma rara o graciosa, era, literalmente, un mango de una espada.

John trago saliva, casi pareciera que un gigante lo clavo ahí, ya que, fuera de ser de piedra, era bastante realístico a pesar de ser una espada de piedra, o por lo menos lo podía identificar por el mango que se veía a una gran distancia.

Con esperanza de encontrar una cara amiga o amigable, comenzó a correr a dirección de la gran montaña anormal.

Durante la carrera que hizo, pudo ver que las huellas de humanos aumentaban drásticamente como a su vez esas huellas de animales de gran tamaño ¿acaso vino un circo MUY extraño?

Con eso en mente, siguió corriendo hasta que llegó una ligera montaña y vio algo que le sorprendió.

Había una ciudad pequeña, y la espeda que vio…bueno, solo quedaba el mango, aunque a la lejanía pudo ver algunas ventanas y era bastante anormal su estructura para ser un mango de una espada.

Siguió el camino para llegar al pueblo, aunque lo que le llamo eran unas estructuras negras…¿voladoras? Rodeando la ciudad.

Pero al ver a uno de ellos ¿Por qué sintió furia en su interior? Sacando de su cabeza de esa ira…extraña, siguió corriendo para llegar a la ciudad.

Antes era normal, pero ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué era está ciudad? Por el mango o lo que sea que sea esa estructura y esas cosas voladoras ya lo estaba llamando la atención de forma alarmante, junto con su odió extraño.

" _¿Acaso conocí está ciudad?"_

* * *

Eso y que vio a varias oficiales…¿iguales? Que le dejaban en paz y seguían lo que estaban haciendo.

Lo único raro de toda esta gente era que tenían unas pelotas, del tamaño de canicas, en sus cinturas amarradas o sosteniéndola y hablando, con ego, algo llamado "Pokemon" y "Premio" ¿acaso era un juego con canicas llamado Pokemon?

Suspiro. Después de estar varios minutos y que nadie le reconociese de alguna forma, además de pedir indicaciones y pregunto a varios si el hacía familiar de alguna forma.

Solo negativas.

Suspiro y se apoyó en un marco de piedra, viendo la cantidad de edificios de piedra al frente suyo, viendo como gente iba y venía, pero no vio ese torneo llamado "Torneo Pokemon" o como se llamé.

Hasta que, una cosa muy curiosa, paso al frente de John.

Vio a dos jóvenes, como 15 años cada uno, con esas canicas de rojo y blanco en sus manos.

Normal para pasar el rato entre amigos, pero ¿Qué hacia un referi? Entendiese que fuese de su edad, pero era una persona mayor.

El referí estaba hablando en voz alta acerca de los dos contrincantes que se iban a enfrentarse entre sí,, aunque estaba a cierta distancia que no podía escuchar nada de los tres, de seguro era bastante raro ver a un adulto haciendo de referí ante dos niños, pero ¿Qué, acaso se lanzaran canicas hasta que uno de los dos se desmayasen?

Con esa idea rara y ridículo, vio como los dos "Entrenadores" se lanzaban…¿pelotas más grandes?

Antes de que pudiese seguir con sus pensamientos, ocurrió algo imposible.

Ocurrió una especie de rayo rojo de esas pelotas y salieron… _"¡¿M-Montruos?!"_

El de la derecha era de color verde y era como una serpiente de gran tamaño. Literalmente podía comerse al niño como si fuese un caramelo.

El otro era como un fenómeno de tres cabezas de color negro y azul, además de tener patas delanteras tenía como dos caras más.

Los dos se lanzaron, enfrentándose en un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo. La gran serpiente tenía la habilidad y la flexibilidad como ventaja, pero la cosa de tres cabezas tenía una fuerza muy superior y, a veces, lanzaba llamaradas azules y la serpiente lo esquivaba como si estuviese en un baile extraño.

\- Increíble ¿no? – hablo una voz vieja al lado suyo.

John giro su cabeza para ver a un anciano con un bastón. Piel blanca; llevaba un Kimono de hombres de bordados de rojo como una "V"; tenía una mirada calmada, además de tener varias arrugas que demostraban su edad avanzada como su pelo blanco, además de tener los ojos anaranjados…raro.

El hombre, con una sonrisa, esperaba una respuesta de John, que este hablo sin pensar mucho – Si, es increíble – giro su cabeza para volver a ver la batalla de monstruos.

\- Dime ¿Qué Pokemon ganara este combate?

\- ¿P-Pokemon? – pregunto sin pensar, haciendo que el anciano le mirase un tanto confundido – D-Digo…la serpiente gigante tiene la flexibilidad y la velocidad; y el otro tiene la fuerza…creo que la serpiente le pudiese ganarle.

\- … - el anciano, por un instante, le miro muy confundido, es como si estviese mirando a un idiota. Después se rio para mirar la batalla – ¿Acaso está jugando conmigo, hijo? – pregunto de forma graciosa el anciano – El Serperior – comentó, señalando el entrenador de la derecha – Tiene una buena variedad de movimientos, además de que su velocidad y flexibilidad le ayuda para esquivar o atacar a su adversario – ahora estaba señalando a la izquierda – Mientras que Hydreigon tiene mucha más fuerza y tiene algún que otro truco…una batalla muy pareja.

John miro por a la batalla y luego al anciano, para después volver a ver la batalla.

Simplemente, no entendía nada.

Hasta que la batalla giro un brusco giro de 180° para el Hydregon, que agarro con una de sus bocas a la cola de Serperior y le dio a quemarropa una especie de fuego azul, para después terminarlo con…garras brillantes.

\- He, una combinación de Fura Dragón con Garra Dragón; sumando que Serperior era muy veloz, se nota que está bien entrenado ese Pokemon.

\- Pero le tomó por sorpresa por ese agarre.

\- Quizás, pero aun así yo veo a un buen entrenador. Sobre todo si entrenas a un tipo Dragón, son difíciles de conseguir como entrenar.

" _Lo que tú digas"_ vio que Serperior se levantó, agitando su cabeza. Se ve lastimada, pero no tanto como John eperaba.

Solamente la esperaba muerta, no chamuscada.

Los dos entrenadores, con sus respectivos Pokemon a sus lados, se dieron la mano y se retiraron.

\- ¿En qué consiste la competencia?

\- Muy simple. Tienes un collar – el anciano sacó de su bolsillo un collar de cuerdas – Necesitas encontrar varias para ganar. El que tenga más o todos los entrenadores fueron derrotados menos uno, gana.

\- ¿Cuál es el premio? ¿Un Pokemon hiper raro tipo Dios? – pregunto con sarcasmo, y el anciano se rio, entendiendo el chiste.

\- A decir verdad, quisiera uno solo para burlarme de los otros pueblos cercanos que tengo un Pokemon Legendario y ellos no.

\- … - definitivamente, estaba en una zona loca…o él era el loco.

\- Disfruta de la vista o de los combates. Hasta luego, hijo – se iba a retirar el anciano, pero le detuvo John agarrándolo de su brazo - ¿Paso algo?

\- …Podemos hablar a solas – el anciano miro un tanto curioso a hombre, que este asintió y John lo soltó.

\- Sígueme – John camino siguiéndolo.

Por unos segundos, John seguía al anciano, y aunque la ciudad era hermosa como a su vez la vista, los humos y el sonido de explosiones-aunque pequeñas-le desconcertaban un poco - ¿No temen que estás batallas destruyan la ciudad entera? – ante esa pregunta, el anciano se rio.

\- Hijo, de donde saliste ¿de un Refugio subterráneo? – le pregunto de forma sarcástica – En todo caso, la estructura de estas casas están fabricadas de soportar golpes de los Pokemon.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Bueno, si alguien diese un golpe directo de…un Cola Dragón podría dejar un buen golpe a la estructura.

\- ¿Y si se destruye?

\- No se destruirá tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Y si ocurriese?

\- … - el anciano miro a John, como si estuviese viendo a un loco – Aunque DE esa posibilidad de destrucción, tenemos seguros para este tipo de accidentes.

John suspiro.

O estaba en una zona loca o él estaba loco o el anciano estaba loco.

O todo el mundo estaba loco.

\- Llegamos – John pudo ver una casa de piedra dedos pisos, con cortinas de color amarrillo y esas "V" rojas. Además de tener un cartel de "Alcalde" en la puerta.

" _¿Voy a hablar con el alcalde?"_

Cuando los dos entraron, solo vieron una oficina muy bonita, ya que tiene varias plantas con bayas, la mayoría azules; una colección de trofeos aunque no sabía si estaba relacionado con ese juego de afuera; y papeles encima de un escritorio muy bonito de color anaranjado, casi parecido como el de un atardecer, además de tener una "V" en ella de color amarrillo.

\- Vaya, ese alcalde debe de ser un obsesionado con esas "V".

\- Pues ESE alcalde está más cerca de lo que crees, hijo – John miró al anciano un tanto confundido. Y para después de sorpresa.

\- ¿¡E-Eres el alcalde?!

\- Ni más ni menos – le dio una reverencia – Además de que eres el segundo extranjero que veo en estos lares.

\- ¿C-Cómo sabes que no pertenezco aquí?

\- ¿Me estás tomándome el pelo, hijo? Yo conozco todas las caras de mis habitantes, y la tuya no me suena ¿acaso estás bien?

John suspiro y se sentó en una silla masajeándose las sienes – A decir verdad es que no sé – levantó su mirada para ver a los ojos del anciano – Me acabo de despertar en el medio de la nada, sin recuerdos y un puto dolor insoportable.

\- ¿Dolor? – pregunto preocupado.

\- Si, como si alguien me diesen unos buenos golpes con un bate en la cabeza.

\- Vaya – el anciano se masajeó el mentón – Por lo menos estás bien ¿tuviste algún Pokemon contigo?

\- No, además de que si lo recordase te lo diría.

El aciano asintió ligeramente ante las palabras de John – Bien, llamare a la oficial Jenny para ver si te identifica – John suspiro. Esperaba que con su identificación no diesen resultados de ser un criminal o algo parecido.

Y aunque fuese así, se sintirí tranquilo de saber quién era…solo un poco.

\- Y ya que vas a estar con nosotros una temporada hasta que salgas de este embrolló, déjame darte un Pokemon para pasar inadvertido – le dijo el anciano.

\- ¿De verdad?...¿y si me niego?

\- Bueno, estamos en una competencia de Pokemon y si no tienes uno llamarías la atención…o por lo menos te van a mirar cómo el bruto del pueblo.

\- Dámelo – lo único que necesitaba en su problema era que lo llamasen el tonto de la clase

" _\- ¡Desearía tener uno para tener menos cosas que hacer! –"_ John se sujetó su cabeza por dolor, haciendo que el anciano se preocupase un poco de su visitante.

La voz, en vez de ser como la de una niña, era la de una adulta ¿Qué significaba eso?

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si…solo tráemelo y terminemos con esto – el anciano asintió, yéndose a las escaleras.

John suspiro, poniendo sus dos manos en su cabeza. Esas voces lo mantenían confundido, ya que no sabía si ellas eran familia suya, amigos o simples desconocidos que se había cruzado por ahí.

Simplemente, para John, no le sonaban. Ni siquiera ese ligero pellizco de recordar una voz, conocida o familiar, al estar llamándolo o simplemente hablando al lado. Simplemente, para él, eran solo voces que salieron de la nada.

Pero las voces de esas dos mujeres no sonaban como si estuviesen hablando con un desconocido o una amistad, era más bien familiar. En el caso de la niña pareciera que fuese su hermanita o su hija, y en el caso de la mujer sea su madre o esposa.

Levantó su mirada y miro por la ventana _"Acaso…¿acaso tengo familia…familia que recordar?"_ ese pensamiento de olvidar todo, hasta de su misma familia, le perturbaba y lo hacía ponerse completamente triste ¿y si las encontraba en este pueblo y no los recordaba por nada?

Antes de seguir con esos pensamientos, el anciano bajó con un Pokemon.

John esperaba que ese Pokemon fuese algo espectacular o por lo menos llamativo, ya que era el alcalde.

Pero lo que llevaba era, si no se sumaba por su forma rara de cuerpo y su cola, el de un niño pequeño con un disfraz.

\- Te presento a Snivy, un tipo Planta – le comentó presentándole al Pokemon, que este simplemente tenía la mirada completamente apartada. Como si no prestase atención ni al anciano ni a John.

\- ¿De dónde la sacaste? – como si fuese un timbre, Snivy giro su cabeza para verlo, y desde de cerrar los ojos y olfatear el aire un poco, Snivy salto de las manos y yéndose rápidamente a John, que este se sentó en las piernas y decía "Snivy" de forma muy amable y amistosa, además de mostrar que era una hembra por su tono de voz.

\- Increíble.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

El anciano agito su cabeza bruscamente para quitarse la sorpresa, pero aun intentándolo eso, su mirada de sorpresa no salía – Cuando la saque de esa caverna a está Snivy con una cobija desecha, no me dijo ni palabra. Y ahora apareces tú y cambia completamente ¿acaso no será tú Pokemon?

\- Pero…¿y si la abandone? – le preguntó, acariciando su cabecita y ella lo aceptaba con gusto.

El anciano negó con la cabeza – Y aunque fuese así. Lo mínimo que te haría sería un Golpe cola. No pidiéndote mimos – John suspiro aliviado, pero si fuese así…

\- ¿Me conoces? – le preguntó Snivy, quitando su mano, de su cabecita, que está infló los cachetes de enojo, haciendo un ligero puchero de no sentir los mimos. Ella, respondiendo a la pregunta, primero miro un tanto confundida a John y después lo negó, para después sacar unas lianas de su cuerpo, agarrar la mano que lo acariciaba y que le diese aún más mimos.

\- Si no me conoce… _"¿De dónde me conocerá?"_

\- Interesante…raro pero interesante.

\- Bueno, me voy entonces – Snivy, sabiendo que su amigo se iba a parar, se metió dentro de su camisa, haciendo reír un poco a John por las cosquillas que le daba, para después salir del cuello de su camisa y montarse en su hombro. Cuando llegó a su hombro, acarició con una combinación de manos y cabeza al cachete de John.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no eras el amante de esta Snivy y renaciste? – le pregunto de forma graciosa.

Antes de que John pudiese replicar, el comentario del anciano hizo enojar a la pequeña y le dio un golpe a la cabeza con esas lianas, haciendo reír a John y haciendo que el anciano gruñese de ira.

Por lo menos podía pasearse un poco por el pueblo. Pero antes de salir, pudo ver algo por la ventana. Pequeño y volador y su cabeza tenía la forma como la de una "V"

"… _El anciano me hizo adicto, estoy seguro. Ahora estoy viendo "V" voladoras"_

* * *

Aunque el paseo no fue…tranquilo, por lo menos se divirtió con esos combates.

John no tenía idea en que momento el anciano le metió uno de esos collares en su bolsillo, pero gano tres combates. Claro, Snivy gano esos combates sin necesidad de dar ordenes, como lo hacían ellos con sus Pokemon que le decían cuando esquivar o atacar, pero igualmente Snivy les gano.

Bueno, quizás no fueron combates con Pokemon espectaculares como de esos dos de hace 1 hora atrás, pero no se iba a quejar mucho.

Después de comprar unas golosinas tanto para él como para Snivy. Claro, ayudo de que hoy las tiendas ambulantes de comida iban a dar, por persona, una comida y una botella de agua. Solo pidió algunas golosinas y el agua, ya que no tenía tanta hambre.

John estaba comiendo unas galletas. De 6, le dio la mitad a su amiga que lo acepto con gusto – Por primera vez, mi situación loca me da un buen sabor en el paladar.

\- ¡Snivy, vy vy sni! – compartió el sentimiento con su amigo.

Para la sorpresa de John, los Pokemon entendían perfectamente la lengua humana y ellos podían comunicarse con su entrenador con…su forma rara de hablar, repitiendo su nombre. Pero por lo menos podía entender que Snivy estaba contenta.

Antes de que pudiese tomar un poco de agua. Snivy jalo su pantalón y John miro hacia abajo, que se señaló la botella y a si misma - ¿Tienes sed? – Snivy asintió.

John se agachó para darle un poco de agua directamente en su boca, ya que sus manos eran muy pequeñas y dudaba que tenían la fuerza suficiente de agarrar una botella. Ella podía usar sus lianas pero no lo hizo por alguna razón.

Snivy, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, negó con la cabeza y nuevamente señalo la botella y a sí misma.

John miraba confundido, hasta que recordó las palabras del anciano. Ya que después de presentar a Snivy, dijo "Tipo planta" ¿acaso no será que…

Sin saber qué hacer, alzo la botella directamente encima de su cabecita y dejo que un poco de agua cayese encima de su cuerpo, que ella lo acepto con entusiasmo.

" _Si Snivy, literalmente es una planta con patas ¿Por qué comió las galletas?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo, para después dejar de mojar a su amiga y beber el resto del agua, que está tenía una sonrisa amable, ya que después saltó hacia su amigo y le dio un ligero abrazo.

Lastimosamente, las palabras del anciano, con referente a la rencarnación, vinieron en su mente.

Antes de continuar con su caminata, un entrenador conocido estaba al frente de los dos amigos. Era ese niño de 15 años con ese dragón de 3 cabezas – Hola.

\- ¡Combatamos y te ganare!

\- …

\- …

\- …

Todos miraron al joven entrenador, hasta su Pokemon miro de forma avergonzada a su entrenador, aunque se veía que tenía las ganas de reír, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuese de una risa payasa o avergonzada.

Pero John sabía un poco las reglas, ya que leyó un cartel con las reglas ya establecidas. Estos serían un combate 1 vs 1 sin intercambios alguno, además de que se debe aceptar el combate si o si o queda descalificado automáticamente.

John no quería perder, más por ser su primer día, pero conocía a estos dos por ese combate y sabía que no tendría oportunidad contra ese Dragón. Si tuviese a esa cosa llamada Serperior quizás lo tuviese, pero Snivy era pequeña e iba a ser una batalla muy sencilla para esos dos.

Sería como ver la batalla de una hormiga contra una roca con patas.

Antes de decir las palabras mágicas de su derrota, Snivy saltó al frente, viendo a esos dos.

Ahora sí, los dos comenzaron a reírse - ¿De verdad me vas a mandarme a una pre-evolucion, sobretodo una tan débil? Vamos, adelante, te daré una segunda oportunidad y saca a tú Pokemon más fuerte.

\- Eh…bueno…Snivy es mi único Pokemon que tengo.

\- …

\- …

\- Oh…vaya…ahora si es incómodo – se avergonzó un poco el entrenador, riéndose un poco – Mejor ríndete, ya que no quiero enfrentarme a un bebe Pokemon.

" _Primero me insulta, ahora es considerado conmigo…¿acaso es bipolar?_ – Lo siento, pero tanto como yo como Snivy estamos enojados con usted por ofendernos. No nos iremos de aquí sin darte unos golpes de educación.

\- ¡Snivy!

El Dragón miro de mala manera a su entrenador. Si John lo veía bien, se veía muy cansado y aparentemente no quería dar más pelea. Por eso golpeo a su entrenador con su cola, haciendo que los dos se medió peleasen como si fuesen hermanos o algo parecido.

Después de que se terminase de su discusión, el niño miro a John - ¿Una disculpa bastara? – los dos miraron al niño - ¿Almuerzo? – aún seguía la mirada - ¿Quizás mi Hydreigon te dé una vuelta por el pueblo?

\- ¡¿Hy?! – grito estupefacto el Dragón, mirando a su entrenador.

\- No, nosotros dos pelearemos – después de decir, un árbitro-aunque no sabía si era el mismo de esa vez-apareció, deslizándose como actor de película de acción, presentándose como el réferi.

De todos los réferi que vio, este pareciera que le gustaba su trabajo…o por lo menos le gustaba lucirse.

\- Los dos entrenadores se van a enfrentar. Son los últimos que hay. Si hoy ganan, el ganador podrá pasear por la Espada de Tierra ¿están preparados?

\- ¡Estamos listos!

\- ¡Sni! – Snivy y John gritaron con entusiasmo, deseando darles unas buenas bofetadas.

\- ¡Listo!

\- …

\- …¿Amigo?

El Hydreigon suspiro, y grito, preparándose para la batalla.

Para después dar un buen bostezo.

\- ¡Me estás avergonzando!

Tanto el árbitro como John-como la mujer que atendió a los dos-miraron a la pareja con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa ante el intercambio mutuo.

\- ¡Bien…peleen! – el árbitro bajo las banderas de colores, la verde-para John-que estaba en su mano derecha; la izquierda-para el niño-la roja.

Y los dos comenzaron a pelear. Un entrenador novato sin nada en su cabeza junto a un Snivy que lo conoce pero no sabe por dónde.

Mientras que el, un entrenador con mucha más experiencia que John y un Pokemon más fuerte.

Es una batalla injusta, pero si John podía hacer sudar a un ya sudado Hydreigon podía irse con la frente en alto. Mientras que los dos testigos miraban el último combate de este año.

Junto con uno tercero viéndolos en los árboles.

\- Vic.

* * *

En una área llena de humo y fuego por doquier, era como ver una zona de guerra recién terminada. No había muchas cosas de ver. Solo había tierra quemada y destruida, escombros de acero y roca, alguna que otra maquinaria y algunas partes de lo que se podía verse como la parte arrancada de un humano, pero estaba lo bastante destruido y quemado que no podía saber a ciencia cierta si era el brazo o una pierna.

Nadie podría sobrevivir a este desastre de destrucción masiva. Ningún humano podría sobrevivir a esto aunque tuviese un escudo alrededor de su cuerpo.

Pero una parte de esa destrucción masiva podía verse un cuerpo levantándose del suelo, mirando a su alrededor y viendo toda la destrucción que se había provocado gracias a la auto destrucción de la base entera.

No había ningún rastro y más bien pareciera como si un meteorito choco contra un pueblo…o un misil.

Se levantó del suelo, viendo que su cuerpo estaba entero y de una sola pieza. Solo tenías rasguños y un poco de sangre seca aunque no estaba seguro su era suya o de los que mato. Además de que vio la ropa…o la falta de la misma, ya que estaba completamente desnudo.

Camino, viendo toda la destrucción de su alrededor. Sabía que dentro de algún tiempo iba a venir la policía o el gobierno, o los mismos pero con más soldados y armas más grandes.

Camino hasta detenerse, ya que pudo ver una cosa que, aunque un tanto destruida, si se podía identificarse como una especie de capsula de tamaño humano.

Su capsula, que estaba encerrado dentro solo sabe Dios cuanto tiempo.

Camino hacia esa capsula y vio como dentro y por milagro había una tableta sin mucho daño con la excepción de mucho polvo y lo que podía verse como sangre.

Toco la pantalla y pudo ver su información.

Información de su vida…y como se la arrebataron toda.

Cerró los ojos y una ligera lagrima resbalo de su ojo derecho…jamás los volverá a ver.

Ya ellos se encargaron de hacerlo, aunque de manera indirecta.

Rompió en dos la tableta y la seguía destruyéndola hasta dejarla identificable. Su vida ya a terminado y no podía estar sentado llorando en una esquina.

Eso no los hará regresar.

Y él jamás los volverá a ver.

Camino, alejándose de la capsula. Cuando estaba a más de 30 metro, se volteó y apuntó a la capsula. Su brazo giro hacia atrás, dejando ver ahora un cañón único pero mortal. Disparo un único proyectil, destruyendo toda evidencia de su existencia…de sus recuerdos.

\- …Adiós – camino, yéndose del lugar. No sabía por donde ir o comenzar.

Ahora su sabía lo que era sentirse de verdad solo…completamente solo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nota 1: recordad en dejar su voto en la selección del próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Camino hacia la victoria. Parte 2

John y el joven se miraban entre si, uno con una mirada sería mientras que el otro con una sonrisa ya ganadora saboreando una victoria.

\- Comencemos de forma sencilla ¡ataca con placaje! - el Pokemon de tres cabeza dio un graznido y le lanzó hacia Snivy.

\- Sni. - dijo la Pokemon, mirando a su entrenador, que estaba un poco pensativo, ya que no sabía que hacer.

Y no era por el ataque tan simple y sencillo que él uso.

 _"¿Qué hace?"_ miro a su compañera, que aún la seguía mirando.

\- ¡Snivy!

John abrió los ojos de golpe, casi sintiendo levantar su mano de forma inconsciente, ideando una estrategia de la nada para ayudar en su situación.

Era cómo si hubiese hecho esto en más de una ocasión.

\- ¡Esquivalo agachandote y dale un Golpe cola al tenerlo encima! - Snivy se agacho, esquivando a centímetros de su oponente y dándole un golpe donde estaría su estomago.

Pero este Pokemon no lo sintió, más bien...

Estaba jugando.

Vio cómo la boca derecha iba a tacar de forma sutil a Snivy - ¡Utiliza latigo cepa hacia su cabeza e impulsate hacia a mí para esquivar! - de forma rápida, Snivy saco los latigos y enredo su cabeza central y utilizando toda su fuerza se lanzo, pero dejando un golpe de su cola en su barbilla, sorprendiendo un poco al entrenador enemigo.

\- Se nota que eres bueno. - con una sonrisa confiada, miro a John, cómo ordenaba extraordinariamente rápido a su Pokemon, casi notando cómo si fuesen uno solo - ¡Pero no lo suficiente, Furia Dragón! - Hydreigon inhalo aire y una llamarada de fuego azul fue lanzada directamente hacia Snivy.

\- ¡Utiliza Látigo Cepa hacia suelo para propulsarte al cielo! - Snivy golpe con sus dos látigos y se lanzo al cielo, esquivando el ataque.

\- ¡Eres estúpido, lánzate y terminala con esa técnica! - su pokemon grito y se lanzó al cielo donde estaba su victoria fácil.

Snivy miro a su entrenado preocupada, hasta que miro al muy extraño que hacia con su mano y su boca.

Hasta que lo entendió.

Teniendo en frente a su enemigo, lanzo sus látigos a su hocico, cerrándolo de golpe solo saliendo llamaradas que quemaron su boca - ¡Al suelo! - con toda su fuerza, lanzó al Pokemon directamente al suelo, produciendo una bola de humo cuando choco directamente, para que poco después Snivy estuviese encima de esa bestia.

Un final de un caballero contra un dragón.

\- ¡Sni! - ella puso sus manitas en su cintura, cerrando los ojos con una postura algo orgullosa.

\- ¡BienCUIDADO! - Snivy no fue rápida por esa reacción tan rara y fue golpeada por una de las bocas que brillaban, lanzandola hacia unos arbustos, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

\- Nunca bajes la guardia. - el entrenador lo dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

\- ¡Snyvi! - John salió corriendo hacia los arbustos, buscándola de forma desesperada de algún rastro de ella.

\- Bueno, creo que ya gane. - esperaba de las palabras finales del referi, pero este negó con la cabeza.

\- Le daré unos segundos más para que encuentre a su Pokemon para demostrar que no pueda luchar más - le respondió, haciéndole bufar.

\- Dudo que este consiente para cuando lo halle.

John buscaba desesperadamnete, apartando o metiendo su cabeza no importándole la picazón que le daba _"D-Donde estás, no quiero perder a alguien más...¡No quiero perder a alguien que me vea importante!"_.

* * *

\- Sni - gruño la Pokemon, levantándose bastante adolorida, quizás no como esa vez pero si le dolía su cuerpo - vy. - cayo directo al suelo, viendo solamente arbusto, sabiendo que estaba dentro de uno pero no sabia cual de todos - ¡Vi! - grito de forma de susurro, intentando levantarse.

No podía dejar esto de forma incompleta.

Él era su amigo.

Él era su familia.

Era su salvador.

\- ¡Vic! - una voz de preocupación se escucho, haciendo que delante de Snyvi apareciese un Pokemon de su mismo tamaño con unas especies de cejas con forma de V - ¡Vi, vi vi victini vi vi! - intento hablar con ella, pero Snivy se hizo oídos sordos y se levantó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, apretando su mandíbula para no chillar de dolor - ¿Victini? - le pregunto.

\- Sni...vy. - le respondió, sorprendiendo a la invitada - Sni...snivy, sni. - ella apartó la mirada, pudiendo escuchar los gritos de ese entrenador buscándola desesperadamenrte - ¡Snyvi!

Ella sabía una cosa, ella jamás se rendiría, igual como él lo hizo con ella.

\- ¡Vic! - asintiendo, toco a la Snivy y el cuerpo brillo, pero se volvió invisible al escuchar el sonido más fuerte del humano.

\- ¡Snivy!

* * *

\- ¿D-Donde estás? - tenía lagrimas de desesperación, sintiendo cómo estos segundos se hacían infinitos.

El referí suspiro - En esta edición, el ganador es/¡Snivy! - saliendo cómo un cohete de los arbustos, apareció al lado de John, con una mirada más salvaje.

\- S-Snivy¿estás bien? Si no te sientes bien podemos/Sni. - cortó, mirandole con una sonrisa y levantando su mano mostrando lo que haria si tuviese un pulgar.

 _"¿Por qué?"_ se levanto con una sonrisa, y viendo a su enemigo _"¡Me es tan familiar!"_ \- ¡Ataca con Golpe cola con todas tus fuerzas!

\- ¡Sniiiivy! - ella salió corriendo, haciendo que su cola brillase.

\- Je, un movimiento débil. Recíbelo - su Pokemon bufo gracioso ante el ataque estúpido de un Pokemon debil.

O eso creía, después de recibir el impacto más doloroso en su cara y lanzandolo hacia el puesto ambulante que la chica atendió hace minutos, destruyéndolo, haciendo que la chica se masajease los ojos.

\- No otra vez.

El entrenador estaba en shock, girando su cabeza lentamente hacia su compañero, que entre los escombros estaba.

El referí miro a ese Pokemon, y después de casi 20 segundos, alzo la bandera donde estaba John - ¡Ganador de este año! ¡John!

John miraba con gran sorpresa a su pequeña amiga, impresionado por su ataque tan poderoso – Increíble – apenas susurro, mientras que la Snivy corría hacia él cómo si nada, cómo si jamás hubiese recibido ese golpe.

Salto y John la agarró, mientras que Snivy ponía una gran sonrisa.

\- Muy bien. – el referí se acerco, interrumpiendo la victoria de los dos – Déjeme hablar con el alcalde para decirle el ganador.

John asintió mientras que el referí se iba.

Aunque hubo un problema con su victoria.

Al voltearse y ver al otro entrenador para revisar si su amigo estaba bien, recordó donde choco ese dragón de aspecto bizarro.

Y sobre todo de que fue su culpa completa.

John corrió, mientras que su amiga, en su hombro, se sujetaba para no caerse.

Al estar al frente de la mujer, el joven agacho su cabeza de manera con bastante vergüenza – L-Lo siento por tú tienda. – John no tenía nada de la moneda de este lugar, y aunque tuviese otra, estaba completamente vacío.

Pero ella solamente suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza – No te preocupes. Ya es común.

\- ¿Común?

\- ¿Sni? – los dos preguntaron a la misma vez muy confundidos, haciendo reír a la señorita de unos veinte cinco años, camisa azul sin mangas con el diseño de una V anaranjada, pantalones de color naranja, zapatos deportivos de color negro, además de poseer unas gafas de sol que actualmente lo tiene en su cabeza, para así mostrar que sus ojos son de color…¿anaranjado?

 _"¿Qué tiene esta gente con las V y el color anaranjado?"_

\- Bueno joven, una vez al año, desde que fundamos este pequeño carrito, siempre nos las rompen ¡no importando lo que hagamos! – ella movió los brazos de forma exagerada, señalando el carrito - ¡Mis ancestros hicieron de todo para protegerlo, desde poner un Pokemon para protegerlo, detrás de un pared, hasta inclusive compraron una caja fuerte para ello! Aunque gracias a ello ganamos una fortuna. – tanto John cómo Snivy casi cayeron por el cambio de ritmo que se hizo la mujer - ¡Pero no importa que hagamos, siempre nos lo rompe!

\- ¿Qué hiciste de especial? – preguntó John, ya que no vio nada… ¿raro? Alrededor del carrito.

Hasta que la mujer señaló el precipicio detrás de ella – No es grande pero hace a un entrenador pensar dos veces antes de hacer un movimiento donde estoy yo ¡pero ustedes lo arruinaron!

La mujer fue donde estaba el carrito, y John pensando lo peor. Pero para su salvación, sacó un libro grueso, tanto cómo una enciclopedia de gran tamaño y ella abrió el libro y, con un lápiz sacado del pantalón, anoto algo y siguió escribiendo.

\- Mejor no le preste mucha atención. – John se volteó y vio al alcalde con una sonrisa – Tenía mis dudas al principio, pero ganaste al final.

\- ¿Lo tenías? – preguntó John y el anciano asintió.

\- Había algún que otro entrenador fuerte. Además... – extendió su cuello para ver detrás de John para ver al otro entrenador, intentando coquetear con la mujer aún escribiendo.

Lo que recibió fue una cachetada en forma de libro.

\- Ese joven tenía más oportunidades de ganar al ganar 4 medallas de gimnasio.

\- ¿Gimnasio? – preguntó, volteándose para ver al entrenador mientras se acariciaba el cachete derecho y su Pokemon se reía en su cara.

Mientras que la mujer, aún escribiendo, también le dio una cachetada en forma de libro.

\- No se ve atlético ni nada. – comentó, ya que no se veía preparado para hacer acrobacias o correr a una distancia requerida.

El anciano se río, pero fue interrumpido por Snivy que le dio una cachetada, pero no de sus látigos sino tomando prestado el libro que escribía la mujer.

\- Para la próxima, déjenmelo a ese anciano pervertidos a mí, que tengo un libro AÚN más grueso.

* * *

\- Así que los gimnasio y sus medallas son un premio como a su vez la llave para participar la Liga Pokemon. – replicó John al escuchar la conversación, mientras que Snivy tenía una galleta en sus manitas mientras que en sus látigos tenía otras más como regalo de la mujer. Y además estaba guardando para su entrenador.

\- Así es. – el anciano asintió, teniendo una bolsa de hielo, atado con una cuerda, a su cachete derecho.

¿Cómo hacía para hablar con esas cosa en su cara? No tenía ni idea, pero de seguro debe de estar algo acostumbrado.

\- Pero necesitas 8 medallas para poder entrar. Si tienes, ya sea, uno, dos o tres no te dejaran pasar.

-Así que como mínimo ocho. – John se masajeo el mentón al escuchar esa noticia - ¿Dónde están esos gimnasios?

\- Están dispersos en toda la región, principalmente el lugares conocidos. Aunque también hay otros que no son tan reconocido pero también cuentan, pero…

\- Pero ¿qué?

\- Bueno, he escuchado de jóvenes que salieron o vinieron de aquí que esos gimnasios son más difíciles que los otros, ya que no siguen las reglas no escritas.

\- ¿Reglas? – pregunto confundido - ¿Qué tipo de reglas?

\- Bueno, digamos que en la ciudad Loza, hay un líder que es piloto, además de que se perfecciona en Pokemon tipo volador únicamente. Pero los otros, no importando si el líder de ese gimnasio son acróbatas, escupe fuego, descendencia de caballero, piloto, cualquier cosa, te dará una variedad de Pokemon tanto única como sin orden. Por eso son llamados "Lo gimnasios sin reglas".

Tanto Snivy como John se les escapó una gota de sudor al escuchar ese nombre tan estúpido. Pero por lo menos es un título de algo que originalmente no tiene.

\- Por lo menos hagan ese título un poco más creativo.

\- Snivy – el Pokemon asintió ante las palabras de su amigo.

\- ¿Cuántos hay de esos?

El anciano se acaricio el mentón, recordando – Fue hace años que hable con un entrenador…algo así como dos o tres. Pudo haber incrementado o han cerrado por circunstancias personales.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Bueno…a diferencia de las conocidas, estas son completamente independientes, a pesar de ser reconocidas por la liga como gimnasios oficiales.

\- ¿Sabes de alguna que haya cerrado por eso?

\- No, además jamás salgo de este pequeño pueblo por mi obligación. – explico el alcalde, aunque su mirada celosa demostraba sus intenciones ocultas – Fuera de eso, ya llegamos.

John estaba delante de una reja, que detrás de ella estaba la espada de piedra, además de un hermoso jardín que, si miraba bien, había algún que otro de esas cosas llamadas Pokemon, desde un ciervo hasta aves.

Si no fuese por sus colores anormales, por su tamaño, por su formas, se podían clasificarse fácilmente cómo animales normales.

Pero.

\- ¿Por qué esta cerrado ante el público?

El anciano suspiro ante la pregunta ¿cuántas veces la habrá escuchado? – Has visto algún Pokemon con forma de V ¿no?

Josh miró extrañado al anciano, pero recordó esa bizarra vista que vio el la… ¿casa? ¿Oficina? Del alcalde.

\- La verdad es que si – Snyvi también asintió, aunque Josh pensaba que sólo le seguía la conversación.

\- Y viste que varios edificios tiene algo de "V" en ellas. – John asintió nuevamente.

\- Si, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto? Acaso… - miro de forma un poco dudosa al anciano - ¿Tienen una secta o algo así?

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! – exclamó el anciano enojado ante esa acusación – Sino por un Pokemon.

John miro al anciano para después mirar a Snyvi en su hombro – Pero no he visto ningún Pokemon que tenga alguna forma de "V".

\- Obvio, ya que es un Pokemon legendario. – John suspiro. Cuando dijo más temprano acerca de eso de "Legendarios" lo dijo en chiste y ahora el anciano esta sacando otra vez ese tema.

\- Y que tiene de especial ese "Pokemon legendario". – el anciano miro de mala manera al joven sarcástico, para después suspirar.

\- La verdad es un secreto a gritos. Se llama Victini, el Pokemon de la victoria.

 _"Bueno, tiene esas dichosas "V" y…"_ – ¿Pokemon de la victoria?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Según se dice, todo ser que este Pokemon toque, ganará en cualquier cosa, no importando que tan difícil o imposible sea.

John pestañeo varias veces, para después mirar a su amiga, que está asintió con una sonrisa y poniendo una "V" de victoria.

\- Y supongo que es una principal razón para que nadie se acercase – comentó mientras se acercaba a la reja y el guardia que lo custodiaba le dejaba entrar.

El anciano suspiro – Una de varias.

John siguió caminando hasta llegar al campo y varios de estos Pokemon se acercaron hacia el humano, ya sea por curiosidad o, algunos de ellos, para jugar. John se puso en una rodilla y acarició a varios los que estaban terrestres, mientras que los voladores sobrevolaban encima de John o se ponía en su hombro.

Aunque Snivy puso muy mala cara cada vez que uno de esos Pokemon pajaritos estaban a su lado, aunque no sabía si tenía una manía con los Pokemon de forma de ave o por ser una planta con patas.

John suspiro y se levantó, siguiendo a varios de estos Pokemon hacia la torre. Aunque más bien pareciera que les indicaba un camino que otra cosa.

Después de caminar unos minutos y llegar a la entrada de ese monumento. Varios de estos Pokemon entraron y John lo siguió.

Hubo un momento que se detuvo para ver a su alrededor.

Hablando de una película de edad medieval.

El piso era de piedra muy lisa, las paredes de color rojo con líneas anaranjadas y entre esa línea, cada 10 metros, había una "V" amarilla. Habían cuadros de paisajes, de Pokemon que no había visto aún aunque no sabía si eran de verdad o no y de varias personas y por su vestimenta y que algunos poseen un cetro, una corona, una de ambas o ambas demostraban que eran antiguos reyes o personas importantes en su época.

Aunque lo muy raro era algunos pisos más arriba.

Vio que habían pinturas que mostraba, si su ubicación no lo engañaba, el mismo camino que uso para llegar a este pueblo.

No había nada raro en esas pinturas, pero la última de ella mostraba algo que las demás no tenía.

Esas estructuras negras que vio.

Vio e hizo varias diferencias entre ellas, pero aún no se explicaba el por qué de esa rareza, ya que no servía mucho como defensa militar o atracción turística por ser muy rústico y nada llamativos.

En el piso siguiente abrió la puerta, que era el último piso de este… ¿castillo? Con forma de espada.

Y lo que vio, le sorprendió.

Había una especie de maquina de gran tamaño, con una especie de consola que, aparentemente, servía para activarla. Un círculo para poner algún objeto.

Snyvi se bajo de su hombro y corrió hacia donde estaba el círculo, solo posicionándose alrededor de esta, mientras que John miraba la máquina.

Era una especie de aguijón que apuntaba al cielo, aunque no servía mucho por el techo que tenía encima.

Fue a los controles, que eran muy sofisticado para ser se creado en una época antigua. Por un momento pensó que había trabajadores construyendo una atracción tipo ciencia ficción, a pesar de chocar fuertemente con el castillo medieval. Pero sí creía al cien lo que le dijo el anciano, entonces estaba al frente de una sociedad bastante avanzada o los aliens le dieron una mano.

Riendo lo último, llamó la atención a Snivy, poniendo una roca cualquiera en el círculo y sin ninguna reacción.

Él llamó a su amiga mientras caminaba hacia uno de varios agujeros que tenía alrededor este piso, solo teniendo varias columnas de piedra para sostener el techo.

Se detuvo y, junto con Snivy en hombro, miraron el paisaje. El pueblo y más allá – Quizás eso sea hermoso, pero eso es celestial – John señaló hacia su derecha y Snivy miro lo que señalaba.

Era hermoso.

Un océano sin fin, tan liso y calmado, con un bello atardecer en el horizonte, bajando lentamente.

\- Sni - John puso una sonrisa mientras que se sentaba y su amiga se sentaba en sus piernas.

Suspiro mirando, pero por alguna razón…

Se sentía sólo.

Antes de cerrar los ojos y pensar en ese sentimiento que se ele vino en la cabeza, el borde de su vista, hacia la derecha, vio algo apareciendo de la nada.

Y lo vio.

Un ser pequeño, casi del tamaño de un bebé, de color anaranjado en sus orejas formando una V, su cuerpo de color amarillo cómo el oro y sus ojos azules cómo el mismo oceano mirando con melancolía.

Ese ser estaba mirando al profundo océano, con una mirada melancólica, como si estuviese extrañando a alguien.

Y ese ser giro su cabeza, viendo a John, con unos ojos familiares como si los había visto alguna vez.

Y esa solamente susurro.

-Vic.

* * *

El ser estaba caminando por varias horas, alejándose de la zona de desastre. Aunque durante su caminata no había visto alguna clase de vehículo sobrevolando, pero aún no se detenía.

Se detuvo, no por cansancio sino por escuchar alguna especie de alboroto justamente delante de él.

Aparto un poco los arbustos y vio a dos personas y a un ser de pequeña estatura, siendo golpeado como bola de golf, raspando el suelo y quedándose completamente quieto. Si no fuese por su leve movimiento de cuerpo al respirar, cualquiera que ya estaba muerta.

Uno de los hombre bufo de fastidio, teniendo un conjunto completo de negro justo como su compañero.

Y tenía esa R en roja.

Aparentemente estaban de caza, ya que tenía una especie de jaula con ruedas tapada por una sabana de color marrón.

Mientras que uno de ellos se acercaban hacia el ser de pequeño tamaño y puso sus manos en sus pantalones.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Divirtiéndome un poco. No he tenido mucha acción últimamente. – se estaba quitándose el cinturón, haciendo bufar al hombre.

\- Esa cosa no es humana.

\- ¿Y? Igual tiene el tamaño como la de una niña pequeña o parecida. – tenía una sonrisa mórbida y se bajaba los pantalones.

Su compañero solamente suspiro – Vale, pero no la lastime, ya que no nos pagaran por traer a ese... – se detuvo, haciendo reír a su compañero.

\- ¿Acaso no te quieres divertirse conmigo? – se volteó.

Y abrió los ojos.

Aun con una mirada de fastidio, tenía atravesado una mano justamente en su pecho, separándolo lentamente de su cuerpo inerte, para después caer al suelo y lo miraba.

Era como ver al mismo demonio.

\- ¿¡Q-Quién eres?! – grito, retrocediendo, pero olvidándose de sus pantalones bajados, que se tumbó al suelo. Levanto su mirada para ver al demonio rencarnado de hombre siguiéndole, con una simple paso tras paso.

Bajo la mirada rápidamente y veía una pistola. La agarro rápidamente y, cuando estaba a casi un metro cerca, le disparo en la cabeza, directo en la frente.

Puso una sonrisa, para después ponerse pálido.

No sólo no había caído muerto, sino que estaba enojado.

Quedado paralizado por el miedo y por la locura que vio, el demonio agarro la cabeza y lo alzó, nuevamente comenzando con su lenta caminata.

\- ¿Quieres acción? – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación – Pues te doy acción. – el hombre sintió algo justamente encima de su culo. Rápidamente agarro sus dos piernas y lo bajo, solo un poco para que le penetrase el ano, haciendo llorar por el dolor inhumano que sentía.

Él demonio agarro su rostro, para que le viese la mirada.

La última que verá en su agonizante muerte.

\- Diviértete. – soltó su rostro y se volteó, mirando al pobre ser tumbado al suelo, aunque teniendo una respiración lenta pero estable.

Se agacho y puso su mano en su pecho, sintiendo que nl había nada rito y sintiendo sus pulsaciones.

Giro su cabeza para ver la manta de la jaula, caminando hacia ella, sin importar el cadáver que estaba pisando, para quitarla.

Había un cadáver.

Cerró los ojos, era similar como al ser pequeño que rescato, su madre debía de ser.

Se volteó y camino de vuelta hacia el pequeño, tapándolo con la manta y siguió con su camino.

Pero se detuvo - ¿¡Quién eres?! – el grito del hombre era afónico y muy chillón, nada comparado con la voz segura y varonil de antes.

Se volteó y nuevamente el hombre miro el terror encarnado, la muerte encarnada.

Al demonio encarnado.

\- Un arma. – con esas palabras ya dicha, volvió a caminar.

Y al final, los gritos de dolor por la bajada lenta fueron música para sus oídos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
